KSI
Ksiyoung.jpg 12534660_533626303468704_1970130587_n.jpg|Ksi and his brother Deji ( Comedyshortsgamer ) KSIyoung2.jpg KSIyoung3.jpg Olajide "JJ" William Olatunji (born ), better known as KSIOlajideBT or simply K.S.I (previously stylized as KSI), is a YouTuber and musician who is a member of the Sidemen. History Personal Life KSI has a younger brother named Deji, better known as ComedyShortsGamer who is also an online YouTube personality. Their parents are Jide and Yinka Olatunji. Both his brother and his parents have featured in various videos on his channel. JJ and Deji also have a notable uncle and a maternal grandfather who died before JJ was born. He currently lives in South East London with miniminter, Vikkstar123 and Zerkaa in the Sidemen House. Following his decision to leave the Sidemen in 2017, he planned to move permanently to Los Angeles to live with RiceGum but then later changed his mind and returned to the Sidemen House after a trip to LA. KSI has known Miniminter since they were 11. They attended Berkhamsted School, a private/independent school in Hertfordshire. Relationships Seana Cuthbert KSI had a well-publicized relationship with Seana Cuthbert, and the two made several videos together. They split in mid-2014 after being together for around two years. He revealed the news in a video entitled "Googling Myself" released on 4 September 2014. KSI remains adamant that they are still "close friends" and that she's one of the "coolest" girls he has ever met. The rest of The Sidemen often joke about his break up with Seana in their videos by also saying that they are getting back togheter. PewDiePie KSI is also known for beefing with famous YouTuber Felix "PewDiePie" Kjellberg around mid-2016 in the midst of the site's infamous "drama" craze. KSI initially grew bad blood towards Kjellberg since he was one of several big YouTubers who criticised the craze as changing the YouTube community for the worse and creating an aggressive atmosphere between other YouTubers. KSI came out against this stance, calling PewDiePie and co. hypocrites because they've released monetized videos about drama. Additionally, KSI was wronged by Kjellberg when he accused him of copyright-striking a video of his since it used one of his songs. This led to a series of rant-ish tweets from KSI where he stated that his music label, not him, filed the strike and that Kjellberg was attempting to make KSI look bad. The two continually fired shots at one another through Twitter. One such tweet involved KSI claiming that Kjellberg's girlfriend, Marzia Bisognin, would break up with him and get with KSI. The beef was somewhat revived when KSI teamed up with RiceGum in a feud against Kjellberg, with himself and RiceGum reportedly working on a "diss track" together against him (one that currently has yet to be released). Despite this, KSI came to Kjellberg's defense during the infamous fallout of the media portraying him as an anti-Semite and Nazi as a result of some "offensive" jokes he made, stating that he sympathized with Kjellberg since he knows what it's like to be in that spot. This is a view shared by many others, and seemingly a sign that the two are on the road to squashing their beef (if they have not done so already). 2017 Girlfriend Television and Media * In his YouTube career, KSI has faced controversy of matters such as sexual harassment, when he "motor-boated" Brandy Brewer at Eurogamer, and his 'rape face' which he has addressed and regrets doing. Due to these matters, he faced quite a lot of backlash and was ousted from certain events. * After becoming a particularly iconic figure in the British media industry, KSI has been invited to appear on numerous television shows, most recently on the comedy series 'Backchat', hosted by comedian Jack Whitehall. This special was broadcast on BBC Two on Boxing Day 2015. * In addition to television appearances, KSI has started to break through into the "comedic" interviewing of movie stars, including Matt Damonand Ryan Reynolds. * A film titled ''Laid in America'' was premiered on 26 September 2016. The film starred KSI and fellow YouTube personality Caspar Lee. The film is about two foreign exchange students in America who, on their last day in the country, go on a bizarre quest to lose their virginity. However, with over half a million people downloading the movie illegally it is unlikely there is going to be a sequel in the future. * KSI currently hosts a series broadcast on his YouTube channel titled Pass the Pad, in which he plays computer games with celebrities including Tinie Tempah, Jamie Oliver and Rio Ferdinand. Trivia * His YouTube channel is the second-most popular in the UK and the fourteenth-most popular worldwide. * KSI stands for "Knowledge Strength Integrity". He has these words tattooed on his body. * KSI owned a Lamborghini Aventador and a Porsche Cayenne (which was allegedly more of a "practical car"). * As well as being the biggest, KSI also has the fastest growing YouTube channel in the Sidemen. His main channel gains an average of 10,000 subscribers per day. * KSI allegedly has a net worth of $11 million as of 2016. These earnings are from YouTube videos, music and film. * KSI has a YouTube Channel named JideJunior which was created in 2008 before his main channel was created. The channel consisted of ''FIFA ''game footage and school projects like raps about physics and chemistry (which reportedly helped KSI remember what he was taught). * He is a fan of Arsenal F.C. * KSI was the online face of Sports Relief in 2014. * In his "Googling Myself" video, KSI revealed that he is agnostic (neither believing in nor disproving the existence of a god). * Before being able to secure "ksi" as his Instagram username, it was formerly "therealksi". External links * KSI on Wikipedia * Beast Clothing Category:Musicians Category:Males Category:The Sidemen Members Category:The Olatunji Family